Tentación a lo prohibido
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno no se ven hace algún tiempo, debido a que la castaña se ha ido al extranjero por un tiempo. Los planes cambian y ellos vuelven a encontrarse en un viaje rumbo a la Isla de Okinawa. Sakuno luce distinta a lo que era antes, despertando sentimientos en él ¿Qué hará para controlar lo que siente? Descubrelo en este One shot (Semana Smut Ponta Pair Castellano)


Tentación a lo Prohibido

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando zarpó uno de los cruceros más grandes de primera clase en el país con rumbo a la Isla Okinawa, ubicada al Sur de Japón, caracterizada por sus aguas cristalinas, ambiente tropical y hermosos paisajes. Muchos pasajeros admiraban el mar sorprendidos, entre ellos se encontraban los titulares de Seigaku, quienes a pesar de que no era su primera vez en un crucero, no se cansaban de sentirse maravillados por lo que estaban viviendo. A su lado, un chico de cabello negro se protegía la vista con su gorra blanca tan característica, había aceptado ir a dicho crucero sólo porque el capitán lo había convencido de que celebraran por haber ganado los nacionales. Suspiró, sus sempai parecían nunca madurar, aunque ya eran mayores, seguían actuando como unos niños. _"Señor ¿Le ofrezco un jugo?"_ Le había preguntado un mayordomo y él había asentido sólo porque era de uva, lo más parecido a una Ponta. Lo aceptó y se alejó de ellos para caminar por los alrededores, de seguro encontraría qué otra cosa hacer en lugar de permanecer observando las olas junto a los demás. Entonces localizó una silla de playa a lo lejos y se sentó en ella para descansar, el sol era tan cálido que sentía que lo quemaba. Sería un largo día, sin duda. _"¿Y qué será de ella?"_ Pensó, recordando que no la veía hace algún tiempo, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí que solía ir a apoyarlo durante sus partidos de tenis, había oído de Osakada que había viajado al extranjero con Ryuzaki-Sensei, no sabía exactamente a qué, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien. Quién sabía qué sería de ella, pero a él no debería preocuparle ese tipo de cosas. Ignorando su voz interna, se tumbó en la silla y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos para mirar el cielo, las gaviotas rondaban los cielos emitiendo ruidos molestos, pero se conformaba con ellos. Entonces antes que sus ojos se cerraran por completo, escuchó cierta voz que solía perturbarlo, Osakada gritaba su nombre a la distancia mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia él. Sin duda las gaviotas eran más soportables que los gritos de esa chica.

— ¡Ryoma-Sama! Creí que no vendrías.

—Yo también lo creí. —Se encogió de hombros y se levantó, quizás no debería haber ido.

—Por cierto ¿Has visto a Sakuno-? —Miró hacia todos lados. —La perdí de vista un segundo y desapareció.

—No la he visto. —Susurró, más bien ni siquiera imaginaba que ella estaría ahí, de pronto se sintió feliz sin poder comprenderlo.

—Quizás dónde esté. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Ella y Sumire-Sensei llegaron anoche. —Le informó, leyendo sus pensamientos.

 _"Ya veo, así que ella está aquí." Pensó para sí, ignorando las palabras_ de Osakada. Sí habían llegado la noche anterior, de seguro el capitán estaba informado de que ellas estaban a bordo ¿Porqué nadie lo habría mencionado? Eso no importaba. Sí ella estaba ahí entre ese mar de gente, debía encontrarla. Pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de Osakada, quien en esos momentos permanecía a su lado. Entonces se sintió extraño, había admitido que quería encontrarla ¿Era realmente así? No, más bien debía hacerlo porque era su deber por ser la nieta de la entrenadora.

— ¡Oh ahí está! —Exclamó Tomoka sonriente, apartando sus pensamientos existenciales de él. — ¡Sakuno-Chan, por aquí!

Por más que la castaña gritara, Ryoma aún era incapaz de verla ¿dónde estaba exactamente? Quizás Tomoka sólo la estaba confundiendo, además no es como que ella destacara demasiado en medio de la multitud. No solía vestirse de un color llamativo, más bien siempre usaba el mismo atuendo. Entonces la vio y sin poder evitarlo, dejó caer su copa de jugo tinto que sorprendió a Osakada. No podía creer que esa chica de cabello castaño suelto y con algunas ondas era ella. Sakuno caminaba hacia ellos llevando un vestido de color rojo con escote que permitía moldear su figura y notar su busto que no era tan pequeño como creía. Tomoka corrió a su encuentro, ignorando la mirada atónita del príncipe. Sakuno seguía teniendo la misma mirada inocente que antes, pero algo en ella lo hacía experimentar sensaciones que jamás imaginaba que sentiría. No sabía si era por ese vestido, su cabello, el maquillaje que llevaba en sus ojos o el tono de sus labios. Pero no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Echizen! —Gritó Momo a su lado, logrando asustarlo.

—Ochibi ¿Qué le sucedió a tu jugo? —Se burló Eiji, viendo que había derramado un poco. —Por poco la copa no sobrevive a la caída ¿Estás bien?

—Alguien parece haber quedado hipnotizado con Ryuzaki. —Le pegó un codazo su mejor amigo.

—No es así. —Gruñó, desviando su vista de ellas. —Me voy a entrenar.

—Espera, Echizen. —Lo tomó del brazo, notando que las dos amigas iban hacia él.

—Suéltame, Momo-Sempai.

— ¿Acaso no quieres saludarla? No podrás huir de ella todo el viaje.

—No estoy diciendo eso. —Bufó, pero antes de poder huir era demasiado tarde, Sakuno se encontraba frente a ella sonriendo.

—Ryoma-Kun, tanto tiempo. —Habló Sakuno nerviosa.

—Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. —Suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en su mirada y no en su busto, pero era tan notorio que se sentía incomodo.

—Por cierto, Ryoma—Sama ¿Cómo luce hoy? —Sonrió Tomoka rodeando el hombro de su mejor amiga. —Sexy ¿no?

— ¡Tomo-! —La regañó avergonzada. —Y-Yo no quería venir así, pero...fue tan repentino este viaje que le pedí a Tomo- que me comprara ropa y...

—Y cumplí bien mi tarea. —Rió Tomoka, avergonzando más a Sakuno.

 _"Debí imaginar que_ _Osakada_ _estaba detrás de esto"_ Pensó el ambarino, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, tenía deseos de cubrir a Sakuno con su chaqueta e impedir que los demás la vieran así, pero no podía.

—Di algo, Echizen. Estamos esperando. —Le susurró Momo, provocando que le llegara un golpe.

— ¿Sucede algo? Ryoma-Kun. —Le preguntó Sakuno preocupada.

—No es nada. —Desvió su mirada, no quería mirarla, porque sus ojos no irían precisamente a sus ojos carmesí.

—Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió ahí? —Señaló la copa que derraba un liquido rojo bajo la silla.

—Ah eso, fue un accidente. —Suspiró el ambarino, mientras sus amigos reían y se agachó para limpiarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? Creo que tengo pañuelos. —Buscó en su cartera. —Oh sí, aquí están. —Se hincó junto a él para hacerlo, provocando que su busto se viera aún más.

—R-Ryuzaki...yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes. —Pronunció controlando sus sonrojos.

— ¿Eh? Pero si no es problema para mí.

—Lo sé, pero tu ropa...no es la adecuada para ello. —Susurró, sólo para que ella lo oyera.

— ¿Mi ropa? —Preguntó confusa, entonces se percató que efectivamente su busto se veía más que antes y sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más.

—Veo que lo has notado.

—T—Tú... ¿estabas viéndome?

—No es mi culpa que se vea todo. Además estás vestida así y...

" _¡Ryoma-_ _eres un pervertido!"_ Gruñó la castaña indignada, reincorporándose con desgano, sorprendiendo a todos. Antes que su mejor amiga se atreviera a preguntar qué había sucedido, Sakuno ya había anunciado que iría a ver a su abuela y se había despedido de los demás. Tomoka corrió a alcanzarla sin entender qué sucedía, pero ella no parecía querer oírla.

Ryoma se reincorporó con los pañuelos mojados, ya había limpiado al menos, pero no esperaba ese tipo de reacción ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Era un chico después de todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahí abajo? —Lo interrogó Momo.

—Nunca había visto a Sakuno- tan molesta ¿Qué le hiciste, Ochibi?

Ryoma ignoró sus palabras y se marchó anunciando que iría a entrenar en las canchas de tenis que había en la terraza. No entendía a las mujeres, él sólo lo decía para que no provocara a otras personas.

Durante el resto del viaje, Sakuno se dedicó a ignorarlo, de tal modo que cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella se marchaba sin más. Pero él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ya que la ropa ajustada que usaba impedía que lo hiciera ¿En qué estaba Osakada cuando eligió esa ropa para ella? Jamás imaginaba que la vería lucir ese tipo de atuendos, ropa que le favorecía sus curvas, acentuaba su trasero y levantaba más su busto. No podía creer que esa chica fuera la Ryuzaki que había conocido en el Instituto, incluso le daba la sensación que estaba más alta. O quizás esos zapatos de tacón la hacían verse así. O eran sus glúteos bien definidos. Para su mala fortuna, él no era el único que notaba su belleza, también habían otros chicos del mismo crucero que la observaban a la distancia ¿Y cómo no podrían hacerlo? Solía llevar ropa que dejaba a la vista su buen cuerpo, sentía deseos de poseerlo... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Incluso había tenido fantasías con ella por las noches, no sabía que le sucedía, él no era así. Ese tipo de pensamientos eran más propios de su padre o de Momoshiro, pero no de él.

Cuando el crucero se detuvo en la isla Okinawa, todos los pasajeros descendieron de él, incluidos ellos. Ryoma esperaba que en ese lugar, pudiera controlar más sus impulsos y Sakuno tuviera ropa más adecuada para el temporal.

En la playa, los esperaba una mujer de cabello azul con lentes de sol, el capitán les había informado que se trataba de la hermana de Yukimura, con quien se habían contactado para ir a ese lugar. Megumi Seichii, era una chica de unos veinticinco años, dedicada al servicio de turismo de Okinawa. Al igual que su hermano, era brillante en cuanto a negocios y una gran tenista en un club femenino.

Luego de haberles dado una cordial bienvenida, Megumi los dirigió a las instalaciones del hotel, el cual estaba flanqueado de una gran magnitud de palmeras que los protegían del sol. Sakuno y Tomoka miraban fascinadas los alrededores, estar en un lugar como aquel era como estar pisando el mismo Hawaii, tanto por el clima tropical, como por cálida la arena blanca que asechaba en sus pies.

El hotel constaba de pequeños edificios de color marfil que parecían fundirse en el paisaje, el cielo era tan azul que costaba trabajo creer que era real. Justo en el centro de los edificios, se encontraba una piscina con algunos toboganes, rodeada de quitasoles de distintos colores pertenecientes a personas que se encontraban bajo ellos descansando, tomando jugos naturales en copas de elite.

En el interior del hotel, había una recepción en la que debían registrarse antes de ingresar, no obstante no tardaron demasiado en hacerlo. Por lo que Megumi aprovechó de enseñarles el lugar, comenzando por un salón principal flanqueado de candelabros de múltiples diseños que se encargaban de iluminar el pasillo por las noches, donde descansaban algunos turistas en sillones de terciopelo, mientras otros aprovechaban la iluminación para leer sus libros o instalarse con sus notebook. En la segunda planta, se encontraba el comedor, compuesto por dos espacios, por un lado un salón exterior en la terraza con mesas blancas y velas con el sello del hotel, que además gracias a su ubicación permitía deleitarlos con el gran paisaje que había de la Isla de Okinawa, mientras un comedor interior con magníficos mayordomos que los guiaban a un salón con paredes blancas y ventanales transparentes que mostraban el cielo azul y las palmeras a la redonda, semejante a una iglesia. Al final del pasillo, se encontraron con un gran candelabro de bronce que iluminaba las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones, donde además había un florero de porcelana entre ambas escaleras, que en su interior tenía unos bellos lirios rojos que parecían brillar con los rayos del sol que se proyectaba en ellos.

Finalmente Sakuno se dejó caer en su cama para probar el colchón, estaba agotada. En cambio Tomoka saltaba en él como si fuera una niña, estaba emocionada por todo. Dormirían juntas en una habitación grande, considerando que tenía capacidad para dos personas, tenía espacio suficiente para más. El baño tenía un jacuzzi para relajarse adicionalmente a los servicios incluidos. También había un balcón que daba hacia una pequeña terraza con una mesa blanca y dos sillas que daban vista hacia el mar.

—Este lugar es increíble. —Sonrió Tomoka.

—Sí, lo es. —Susurró la castaña pensativa.

—Por cierto, Sakuno- ¿Sigues molesta con Ryoma—Sama?

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó. —P—Pues...

—He visto como te mira, pareciera que le gustas. —Se burló. —Parece que los vestidos que te he comprado, han hecho sus efectos.

—N-No es así, él no me mira de ninguna manera en especial...

— Siendo honesta, sea que atuendo uses, Ryoma—Sama parece estar interesado en ti. —Sonrió maliciosamente, viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza. —Y no me refiero de ahora precisamente, más bien desde siempre.

—No es cierto, Ryoma- no me quiere...sólo yo lo hago. —Susurró triste. —Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

—Sakuno, mírame. —La tomó de los hombros. —Él está loco por ti, siempre lo ha estado, todos lo notamos, pero Ryoma—Sama no es de esas personas que reconoce sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, tengo un plan para que lo haga.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo el arma mortal en mi poder. —Sonrió tomando un traje de baño de dos piezas.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Tomo-! —Gritó avergonzada. —No me pondré eso.

—Tendrás qué hacerlo, porque no tienes otro ¿O sí?

—No, pero si ese es el caso...No me bañaré.

— ¿Realmente no lo harás, considerando que el calor que hace?

—No lo haré. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, Sakuno. —Le pegó un codazo. —Confía en mí, después de esto...Ryoma—Sama tendrá que hablarte.

—N-No lo sé, tus planes siempre fallan. Además, sí lo hago Ryoma- sólo pensará mal de mí.

—No lo hará, total yo he elegido la ropa ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—A Ryoma—Sama no le gustan las personas inseguras, demostrémosle que ya no lo eres. —Le cerró un ojo.

En lugar de estar en la piscina como todo el mundo estaría, los titulares de Seigaku se encontraban en la playa, nada menos que jugando voleibol, un deporte que a Ryoma en el pasado solía sacarlo de quicio, pero una vez que lo había perfeccionado, ya no era un problema para él. Era sencillo, cuatro jugadores por lado y un árbitro, en este caso era Tezuka. Era el momento perfecto para desviar sus sucios pensamientos de su mente y pensar en otra cosa. Agradecía que la castaña llevara ausente alrededor de dos horas, de seguro estaba en el hotel disfrutando con Osakada. No le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo con el hecho de tenerla lejos, ya que cuando la veía sentía fuertes deseos de poseerla como si se tratara de un fruto prohibido, no entendía porque, pero se sentía así en esos momentos. Todo era culpa de Tomoka Osakada por hacerla lucir esa ropa tan llamativa, ajustada y escotada.

Para cuando eran las dos de la tarde, estaban todos los titulares acostados en la arena descansando, mientras otros se refrescaban en las aguas cristalinas, Ryoma sólo se había quitado la camiseta, mostrando su abdomen bien trabajado a la vista, algunas chicas en la playa le dirigían miradas y lo invitaban a reunirse con ellas, pero él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Sólo quería admirar el paisaje y descansar, ya estaba harto de las chicas que ese tipo, simplemente no le causaban nada. Entonces los gritos de Osakada lo alertaron, si ella estaba ahí, quizás ella también. Su corazón latía a mil y no entendía el motivo, tenía que calmarse ¿Desde cuándo una chica le hacía sentirse así? Tomó aire y miró hacia al frente, entonces las vio ambas caminaban a su destino llevando gafas de sol, Sakuno esta vez llevaba ropa menos provocativa, lo que lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

—Hey chicos ¿Quieren comer un sándwich? —Sonrió Tomoka ofreciéndoles a todos. —Por cierto, Sakuno ¿Quieres ir a bañarte? —Le cerró un ojo.

—P—Pues...—Se sonrojó al ver como lucía Ryoma en traje de baño, muchas chicas la observaban con recelo por estar cerca de él. Suspiró, no sabía si podría hacer eso.

—Vamos, Sakuno. Yo también quiero ir a bañarme. —Habló Tomoka quitándose la blusa para lucir su traje de baño. —Es tu turno.

Al notar la mirada de todos en ella, no supo qué hacer. Por lo que Tomoka le quitó el pareo que la envolvía para dejar al descubierto su hermoso bikini de color esmeralda que se ataba a su cuello por una parte, permitiendo que su busto fuera protegido por un grosor fino, algo acolchado con diseños de retazos. Mientras que la parte de las extremidades era acanalado de un tono turquesa más oscuro que levantaba sus glúteos.

Debía imaginar que Osakada no se conformaría con humillarla lo suficiente en el barco, ahora lo hacía en plena playa. El estreno del nuevo traje de baño, había conseguido silenciar a todo el mundo, incluso sus sempai permanecían atónitos ante dicha imagen, quien pensaría que algún día vería a Sakuno así. Aunque ya había entrado al agua, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, incluso de pronto se sentía atareado por el clima tropical o eso creía. No obstante, no era ese el problema, era ella la que estaba sacándolo de sus patrones. Más allá de su deseo por querer besarla, primero quería acabar con los buitres que la miraban como si nada, ya que lamentablemente en esa playa no estaban solos, también había otras personas. En esos instantes es cuando más oía comentarios sucios de otros bañadores sobre ella. Sí el objetivo de Osakada era sacarlo de quicio, lo había conseguido.

Sakuno se encontraba nadando en el mar, incomoda por la situación que vivía, sentía que todos la miraban, pero más que la opinión de los demás, le importaba la de él. Ryoma lucía molesto a la distancia, se preguntaba el motivo. _"¿A dónde vas? Sakuno" Le preguntó su mejor amiga, notando que nadaba a la orilla._ " _Estoy cansada, me saldré un rato." Le mintió, sabiendo que lo único que quería hacer era huir._ Pero ese era el punto, no sabía a dónde.

Cuando salió, recordó que no había llevado ninguna toalla a la orilla, simplemente había corrido cuando tenía la oportunidad. Suspiró, trató de detener el flujo de agua que recorría sus cabellos antes de seguir. De súbito, sintió una cálida toalla envolverla por completo, al levantar la cabeza reconoció la chaqueta de Seigaku, Ryoma se encontraba frente a ella. Susurró su nombre sonrojada, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Ni mucho menos imaginaba que él posteriormente la tomaría del brazo y la sacaría de la playa sin darle una explicación alguna.

Se detuvieron exhaustos bajo una semi cueva, la cual era famosa en Okinawa, ya que se encontraba ubicada a un costado de la playa Miyako. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra que los rodeaba para descansar, sintiendo como la suave brisa desprendía aroma a agua salada y hierba húmeda. Ryoma se encontraba cerca de ella, respirando profundamente para recuperarse de la maratón que habían dado.

—Ryoma- ¿Por qué... has hecho eso? —Preguntó, una vez que logró recuperar el aliento.

—Por tu bien. —Suspiró, recordando cómo los chicos de la playa gritaban a los cuatro vientos los pensamientos obscenos que tenían de ella y como otros sugerían ir a hablarles.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Eso no importa ahora. —Se acercó a ella, apoyando sus manos en la misma pared que se encontraba ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

—R-Ryoma-...—Se sonrojó, sintiendo su respiración cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué tramas, Ryuzaki? —La interrogó, jugando con su cabello castaño. — ¿Qué tramas vistiéndote de este modo?

— ¿Eh? Nada, yo no elegí este tipo de ropa. —Sintió su corazón latir, recordando las palabras de Tomoka.

—Lo sé, pero aún así la usas. —Desvió su mirada, midiendo sus palabras.

—Sí, porque no he tenido otra alternativa. Sin embargo, no entiendo porqué actúas de esta manera tan repentinamente ¿Acaso te molesta? —Preguntó, recordando las palabras de su mejor amiga. Llegados a ese punto, debía enfrentar sus dudas.

—Sí, me molesta. —La miró a los ojos con serenidad.

— ¿Porqué? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Porque... te estás exhibiendo a personas que no merecen verte así. —Suspiró, no sabía qué estaba diciendo. —Además...luciendo ese tipo de vestimenta, haces que algunos idiotas pierdan la cabeza por ti...—Bajó la mirada. —Incluido yo.

— ¿Eh? Pero...

—Quizás Osakada tiene la culpa de que comience a sentirme así en estos momentos, pero no es sólo la ropa que llevas que me hace volverme loco, eres tú...Ryuzaki. Siempre has sido tú. —Lo había dicho.

—R-Ryoma- yo...

 _"Shh no es necesario que digas algo al respecto. " Dijo en un susurro,_ provocando que el corazón de la castaña latiera a mil, entonces presionó sus labios con los suyos contanta fuerza que se sintió una especie de choque eléctrico recorrer por sus venas, tensando sus músculos cuando su lengua se encontró con la suya. No obstante, ella permaneció indómita ante el acto del ambarino, manteniéndose al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo, resistiéndose a sus intentos por invadir su boca. Intentó alejarse de él, asustada por lo que estaba experimentando, teniendo en cuenta que sólo se encontraba con una toalla que cubría su traje de baño. Se sentía incómoda, quería huir. Pero se separaron para tomar aire y se encontró con su mirada, fue suficiente para creer en él. Ryoma no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, de hecho sí ella hubiera deseado huir cuando la había arrastrado hasta esa cueva, lo habría hecho. No podía vacilar frente a la persona que amaba.

— Lo siento, actúe sin pensarlo. —Habló Ryoma, recuperando la compostura y apartándose de ella, la había acorralado sin pensarlo. —No pensé en lo que tú querías.

—Y-Yo...no es que no confíe en ti, de hecho sí lo hago. Es sólo que...fue un cambio tan abrupto que no lo vi venir.

—Lo sé, deberíamos volver. —Le dio la espalda para salir de la cueva.

Era un idiota, nuevamente lo había arruinado. Obligando a la castaña a hacer cosas que no quería, sólo conseguiría que ella se apartara de él. _"Espera" escuchó su voz a la distancia,_ acompañado de unas manos que se aferraron a su espalda. Quedando perplejo, no esperaba nuevamente ese tipo de reacción por parte de ella.

—Yo...debo disculparme por dudar de tus actos. —Susurró triste. —Sé que estás interesado en las personas seguras de sí misma, pero...cuando me besaste, estaba tan perpleja que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quizás sólo debí dejarme llevar.

—No sé quién te dijo que estoy interesado en las personas seguras. Es cierto que a veces la inseguridad se vuelve un problema, pero en tu caso no es así. —Tomó sus manos para girar hacia ella y abrazarla. —Es normal que te sientas así.

—Entonces... ¿no te molesta que sea insegura?

—Nunca me ha molestado.

—Ya veo...

De pronto, la toalla que la protegía del frío cayó al suelo producto de la presión del abrazo. Provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su piel desnuda, salvo por el bikini que la custodiaba. Por ello, se apartó de sus brazos para volver a cubrirse, su rostro estaba de color escarlata. Pero entonces, Ryoma se quitó su chaqueta de Seigaku y la envolvió antes que ella pudiera tomar la toalla. _"Esto no se caerá" Le dijo,_ mientras le subía la cremallera. Aprovechando el momento que la castaña estaba perpleja, tomó la toalla del suelo y la sacudió.

—Gracias... ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes frío?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien con este clima tropical. —Cogió la toalla y se la puso bajo el brazo.

—Está bien.

Cuando regresaron a la playa, no sólo Osakada tenía deseos de interrogar a su mejor amiga, también Momo y Kikumaru, pero ninguno de los dos diría detalles de lo que sucedió en esa cueva, sólo las rocas que los rodeaban eran testigos de las cosas que habían hecho el uno por el otro.

La relación entre ellos no cambió, simplemente actuaron normal como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás Ryoma lo hacía para proteger a la castaña de interrogatorios por parte de su abuela, pero en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor, se sentía incomodo porque no entendía cómo debía tomarse lo que había sucedido. Sí él le había dicho que lo volvía loco ¿era lo que estaba pensando? Considerando también que ella no había aclarado sus sentimientos por él, pero de algún modo creía que los sabía. Sólo quería estar a solas con él para preguntarle, no obstante no hubo oportunidad para hacerlo el resto de los días.

En sugerencia de Tomoka, Sakuno decidió a caminar por el bosque, tenía deseos de distraerse y conocer los alrededores. Pero esta vez, luciría ropa adecuada para la ocasión y no elegida por su mejor amiga, había decidido llevar la vestimenta con la que había llegado a Japón.

Caminó por el frondoso bosque, estaba tan silencioso que sólo podía oír sus pisadas. Se detuvo al descubrir un puente de madera, furtivamente bajo la penumbra de unos impetuosos árboles. Le parecía haber leído sobre él en los folletos. A pesar de que llevaba años de historia ahí, permanecía incólume, por lo que inexorablemente tuvo que cruzarlo, ya que le recordaba a los puentes de los cuentos de hadas. Sonrió una vez que llegó al otro lado, la suave brisa le susurraba al oído que siguiera avanzando, era un bello día para caminar. Según las instrucciones de Tomoka, ella la esperaría junto al jardín de helechos para que emprendieran rumbo a la cascada, por lo que caminó a zancadas para no hacerla esperar. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente había llegado a su destino para su sorpresa, la chica de dos coletas no se encontraba ahí, sino que en su lugar se encontraba el ambarino apoyado en un árbol.

—Ryoma-...

—Ryuzaki, al fin llegas.

— ¿Eh? Pero...no lo entiendo, iba a juntarme con Tomo-.

—Creí que querías verme, recibí tu nota. —Le entregó un papel perfumado con su aroma.

—Esa es...la letra de Tomo-. —Suspiró, les había tendido una trampa.

—Debí imaginarlo.

—Por cierto ¿Eso es comida? —Preguntó, notando que llevaba una canasta.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Pues...llevo esperándote un rato, así que—Su estómago completó la oración crujiendo con fuerza.

—Ya veo, yo también tengo hambre.

Se sentaron frente a la cascada cristalina, el sonido del agua cayendo por el acantilado les transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad. Sakuno se alegraba de haber llevado dos obentos, eran perfectos para ese momento. Se sentía nerviosa de estar a solas con Ryoma, no habían hablado desde ese momento en la playa, se preguntaba qué pensaría de esa nueva situación. Tomoka había conseguido engañarla otra vez, no sabía qué decir, el silencio la ponía más nerviosa. " _Thank You"_ le había dicho Ryoma, después de entregarle el recipiente vacío. _"No es nada"_ le había dicho Sakuno para guardar el suyo también. Su corazón latía a mil, la tranquilidad de la cascada la perturbaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Se abrazó las rodillas para mirar el paisaje, llevaba short y una blusa. Quizás debería haber llevado una chaqueta adicional a eso, porque comenzaría a hacer frío y no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían allí.

—Es un lindo día ¿no? —Vaciló Sakuno.

—Sí, es más cálido que los demás.

—Ryoma-, sobre lo que sucedió el otro día ¿Te arrepientes?

— ¿Porqué lo mencionas?

—Porque no has vuelto a hablar del tema y me has estado evitando.

—Sólo lo he hecho para no generar malos entendidos, ya sabes cómo son los demás.

— ¿Malos entendidos? Entonces... ¿No significó nada para ti? —Bajó la mirada a la altura de sus pies.

—No he dicho eso. Me refiero a qué si los demás sospechaban, podrían burlarse de nosotros y...

—Prefieres hacer como si no hubiera pasado ¿Verdad? —Fingió una sonrisa.

—No es así, Ryuzaki. —Tomó su mano para que lo mirara.

—Hablas como si estuvieras avergonzado ¿Qué quieres que crea?

—Es verdad, no me expresé bien. —Suspiró. —Lo que quiero decir es que... creí que te incomodaría la situación si aclarábamos las cosas en este viaje, pensaba que lo mejor era hablarlo después.

—Ya veo, la verdad...preferiría aclararlo ahora, porque si no lo hacemos no me sentiré cómoda el resto del viaje.

—Está bien, iré al grano. —La miró con serenidad. —Quiero que seas mía, Ryuzaki.

— ¿Ser tuya...? —Se ruborizó ¿Qué significaba realmente eso? — ¿T—Te refieres a ser novios?

—Sí, quiero eso y mucho más.

Se inclinó sobre su rostro para besar sus labios una vez más con avidez, no podía controlar su impulso por unirse a la comisura de sus labios. Sakuno esta vez se aferró a su cuello para poder sostenerse, no obstante Ryoma la tumbó en el césped, sintiendo como la hierba ondulante se impregnaba en su cabello. Cuando él se puso sobre ella, analizó su rostro para verificar si estaba bien y entonces se inclinó nuevamente para seguir besando sus labios con mayor intensidad. Sakuno sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se propagaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, acrecentando sus deseos por perder el control. No entendía qué le sucedía, por un lado quería que se detuviera como la experiencia anterior, pero por el otro quería sumirse en el frenesí que había entre ambos. Sus movimientos se mostraban erráticos al momento de recorrer su cintura, y a la vez representaban devoción absoluta por ella. Le recordaba al almíbar caliente al unirse, una mezcla dulce como el azúcar y amarga como el agua. Pero aún así, juntas podían hacer maravillas. Antes de poder disfrutar del momento, Ryoma se apartó de ella, al notar que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la castaña confusa.

—Me dejé llevar una vez más. Sí seguimos así, no responderé por mis actos. —Suspiró y caminó hacia la cascada.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a refrescarme bajo la cascada un momento. —Se quitó la camiseta sin mirarla, mostrando su cuerpo bien trabajado a la distancia. —Vendré pronto.

—Está bien.

Tomó aire para recuperar su respiración, sentía que el ambarino se había llevado todo su oxígeno y ya no le quedaba nada para ella. Sabía que era una exageración, pero era la primera vez que padecía de dichos síntomas, taquicardia, un fuego interno que quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo y incluso la sensación de que se orinaba. Recordó las palabras previas que le había dedicado antes de besarla, _"Quiero que seas mía, Ryuzaki."_ Ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, quizás no se refería sólo a ser novios, sino a otra cosa más que fingía no oír, nada menos que su virginidad.

En cierto sentido, Ryoma había sido su primer amor, también su primer beso y su primer novio ahora. Se preguntaba si estaba preparada para darle su tesoro más preciado. Era cierto que lo conocía hace tiempo, pero hace tan sólo unos días habían sucedido cosas entre ellos. Lo amaba, ahora eran novios, salvo porque él no se lo había pedido, simplemente lo había impuesto ¿Y si eso también lo dictaba simplemente? ¿Qué haría? No, él no sería capaz. No podría imaginarlo de esa manera. Se tocó el pecho con la palma de la mano, su corazón aún latía a mil y más con dichos pensamientos.

Sí lo pensaba bien, no era Ryoma el problema, era de ella de quien dependía todo. Él la había aceptado con su inseguridad y había aclarado sus sentimientos, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Quería realmente dar todo por ese chico por el que había sufrido tantos años? Una voz interna similar a la de Tomoka sonó como eco en sus oídos con respecto a sus inseguridades. No podía dudar más de sus actos, tenía que confiar en él. Además, no era el sólo hecho de sentirse en la obligación de satisfacer sus deseos, ya que ella también quería hacerlo.

Cuando Ryoma salió de la cascada empapado, Sakuno lo esperaba con una toalla que tenía en su canasto, ya que estaba preparada para bañarse con su mejor amiga. El sol ya no era tan intenso como en la mañana, por lo que debían resguarde del frío cuanto antes. Por ello, caminaron de regreso al hotel, reprimiendo sus deseos por permanecer ahí.

Tomoka y los demás los esperaban en la entrada, burlándose de ellos por haber tardado, pero a diferencia de días anteriores en que Ryoma habría negado sus acusaciones, cuando les preguntaron si eran novios ahora acaso, él confirmó los rumores, sorprendiendo a todos. No faltaron las intervenciones de Sumire contra Ryoma, sobre su deber de cuidarla y respetarla o se las vería con ella. Ante la ausencia de sus padres, Sumire tenía que cumplir ese rol de establecer las normas.

En consecuencia de la noticia, no podían verse por las noches, ya que los tenían más vigilados de la cuenta. Tal como Ryoma le había mencionado, debería haberle hecho caso y no pedirle que reconociera todo frente a los demás, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, la verdad era una sola.

Aún les restaban tres días para disfrutar de los lujos del hotel y el clima tropical de la Isla de Okinawa, por lo mismo se habían programado para festejar bien los últimos días. Entre dichos eventos, había partidos de tenis y otros de voleibol. Ryoma y Sakuno se veían, pero no del modo que deseaban.

Una noche, Megumi sorprendió a todos realizando todo un festín para celebrar la llegada de nuevos turistas, incluyendo todo tipo de bebestibles para disfrutar más de la ocasión, de modo que el vestíbulo estaba decorado con flores y palmeras en maceteros de bronce puro. Sakuno, quien lucía una blusa celeste de tirantes y una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, observaba como a lo lejos, una pareja de enamorados celebraba su luna de miel, siendo atendidos por los mejores mayordomos que entregaban su menú de especial para recién casados. Se veían tan felices, se preguntaba si ella algún día se casaría. Sus ojos se encontraron con cierto chico de cabello negro que llevaba jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de azul marino. Ryoma hablaba con sus sempais al otro lado del salón, su expresión reflejaba incomodidad, quizás lo estaban molestando como siempre, más ahora que llevaba su mochila en un hombro ¿A dónde iría? Eso no importaba ahora. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan guapo que le costaba trabajo creer que ahora le pertenecía, es decir era nadie menos que su novio. Esos brazos fuertes y cálidos, ese cabello alborotado que solía ocultar bajo una gorra, pero que en esos momentos lo tenía a la vista de todos, su rostro delgado que parecía haber sido esculpido por los ángeles, su tez más bronceada por el clima tropical, su nariz perfecta, su mirada y por supuesto sus labios que ya había besado. Se sonrojó de sólo recordar eso, en teoría lo conocía de pies a cabeza, porque solía lucir ropa deportiva, lo había visto de todas las formas posibles. Excepto por...se ruborizó al imaginárselo desnudo ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no era así, Tomoka estaba influenciando en ella cuando la noche anterior le había mencionado el tema de que si eran novios, podrían tener encuentros de ese tipo. No es que no deseara a Ryoma, lo amaba, pero verlo así...jamás lo habría pensado. De súbito, el chico al que tanto observaba volteó hacia ella, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil _, "Oh no, me ha descubierto mirándolo"_ sintió deseos de evaporizarse al verlo aproximarse hacia ella. Tenía que encontrar una excusa para fingir que no lo miraba a él, entonces localizó a un mayordomo que llevaba algunas copas de jugo en su bandeja, por lo que se apresuró a tomar una y absorber todo el contenido con su pajilla.

 _"Muchas gracias, lo necesitaba." Sonrió la castaña, marchándose en silencio._ El mayordomo intentó hablarle, pero ella no lo escuchó, esa copa no era jugo natural, sino más bien un afrodisiaco que debían beber los novios.

—Ryuzaki.

—Oh Ryoma-, no te había visto. Estaba buscando al mayordomo para pedirle un jugo, tenía mucha sed. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Es curioso, porque el mayordomo apareció hace unos minutos y tú me mirabas hace un rato. —Hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—No es así. —Bufó, avergonzada.

—Está bien, como digas. —Se burló una vez más y luego se concentró en sus ojos carmesí. — Creí que estarías con Osakada, me sorprendió verte sola.

—Ella está ayudando a mi abuela a hacer algunas cosas.

—Ya veo, entonces no creo que le moleste que te rapte esta noche. —Le susurró al oído, erizando su piel.

— ¿Eh? ¿No quieres quedarte a la fiesta?

—No, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

La condujo por las escaleras, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco ¿Y sí no quería enseñarle nada y era señuelo para pasar al siguiente nivel? Esperaba que no fuera el caso, no se sentía aún preparada, o más bien dudaba si algún día lo estaría por mucho que deseara hacerlo y confiara en sus palabras. Para su sorpresa en lugar de dirigirla a alguna de las habitaciones, subieron hasta la torre más alta, un nuevo piso se abría paso entre ellos, un piso que la castaña conocía con una larga alfombra color escarlata, se preguntaba porque nadie lo ocupaba, parecía abandonado. Ryoma se detuvo frente a una pared con cuadros de honores de la guerra, quizás eso quería mostrarle y ella estaba pensando en tonterías. No obstante para su sorpresa, al mover la lámpara se abrió un túnel secreto, similar a esos que la gente recorría para escapar de ser asesinados por los enemigos. "¿Hacia dónde conduce?" preguntó dudosa, "Confía en mí, Ryuzaki." Le susurró y ella asintió. No podía decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que solían seducirla. Cuando sus manos se unieron, un choque eléctrico corrió sus venas, haciéndola reaccionar, como si la calidez de sus manos le devolviera la energía.

No era de extrañar que el pasadizo además de tener habitaciones equipadas, también los condujera al exterior, considerando el fin por el que estaba hecho en tiempos de antaño, no obstante le sorprendió que de todos los lugares que podrían salir, precisamente se encontraran en el océano, infería que era el camino que elegían para zarpar en sus barcos y huir. Ryoma llevaba una linterna que emitía luces rojas, se preguntaba para qué. Finalmente se sentaron en unas rocas a observar el cielo, era cerca de la media noche, por lo que comenzaba a correr aire fresco.

— Es increíble que el camino llegara hasta el océano. —Sonrió. —Esto es lo que querías mostrarme ¿no?

—No solamente esto, también lo que ocurrirá aquí dentro de poco.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?

—Lluvia de estrellas...—Suspiró. — Nunca he presenciado una.

—Oh no sabía que habría en esta fecha. Eso explica porque el cielo está más brillante de lo común. Yo tampoco he presenciado una jamás.

—Sí, se está preparando para que ocurra. Sólo queda esperar.

—Sí, precisamente de este lugar deben verse preciosas. —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Por cierto ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Había leído que el hotel había sido construido a partir de la base solida de la guerra mundial, por ello aún yacían túneles que permanecían incólumes. No sabía con exactitud dónde encontrarlos, pero inferí por la historia que estarían en la torre más alta.

—Ya veo, no lo habría pensado jamás ni mucho menos que una antorcha sería la llave para entrar ¿eso también lo leíste?

—No, simplemente lo inferí por la forma que tenía, distinta de las demás que se encontraban allí.

—Debes leer bastante para tener esos conocimientos. —Comentó admirada, ella no lo habría imaginado ni mucho menos estaría al tanto de ello.

Ryoma sí que pensaba en todo, sin duda escaparse de la fiesta a media noche para ver una lluvia de estrellas valdría la pena, más considerando que estaría en su compañía. Observó el cielo pensativa, nuevamente había malinterpretado la situación, Ryoma jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no deseaba ¿Porqué había dudado de él? suspiró, no era momento para pensar en eso. Sólo quería disfrutar cada instante a su lado como era aquel, ya que por algo el destino había querido que ella y su abuela volvieran del extranjero precisamente un día antes de que el crucero zarpara. Sí no lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido vivir esas maravillosas aventuras junto a él, no habría dado su primer beso, ni mucho menos estaría en ese lugar junto a él.

—Ryo...

—Mira ahí vienen. —Susurró, señalando el cielo.

Al mirar hacia donde señalaba, efectivamente había comenzado, el cielo parecía de un color diferente similar a un azul misterioso, pero no sólo eso también brillaba, como si el universo completo se hubiera alineado y las estrellas buscaran reencontrarse potenciando su luz. Sí bien la lluvia no se visualizaba completamente, se podía distinguir cuando caía del cielo destellando más que cualquier otra con una velocidad inigualable. Algunas se coordinaban para aterrizar juntas, mientras otras lo hacían por separado. No podía explicar lo que sentía con tanta belleza, pero sus ojos más se abrían de par en par cuando una de ellas iluminaba los árboles a la distancia, tiñendo el cielo de múltiples colores a la vez y desprendiendo de él polvo dorado que le recordaba al polvo de hada que veía en los cuentos de pequeña. Era realmente increíble.

—Es hermoso...

—Sí. —Asintió Ryoma, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, más lo era estando con ella.

—Gracias por traerme, sin ti no habría podido conocer la lluvia de estrellas. —Sonrió.

—No es nada. Sólo podría venir contigo, Ryuzaki.

—Ryoma-... ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? —Se sonrojó. —Digo...si ahora somos novios, siento que sí me llamas por mi apellido, es extraño. Pero sí no quieres...

—Lo haré. —Tomó su rostro. —Tienes razón, Sakuno.

No sabía si era por la calidez de sus manos o era porque la había llamado por su nombre, pero el contacto con su piel la había encendido, como si de pronto sus dedos la quemaran y deseara propagar ese calor por todo su cuerpo otra vez. Entonces su sueño se hizo realidad, porque él se concentró en su mirada y finalmente besó sus labios. Creía que no iba a detenerse, pero se sorprendió al alejarse de ella sigilosamente, como si controlara sus impulsos de seguir.

—Ryoma-... ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, disfrutemos de la lluvia de estrellas. —Fingió una sonrisa.

Aunque Ryoma se había detenido, los síntomas persistían, sentía el pecho apretado como si de pronto sufriera taquicardia, pero no era sólo eso, también la adrenalina había dominado su cuerpo, quería besarlo. Su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor que creía que sí no hacía algo, iba a morir. No obstante, no necesitaba agua precisamente para sentirse mejor, lo necesitaba a él. Era el fruto prohibido que no podía consumir, aunque había podido saborearlo, no había sido suficiente.

—Ryoma-, cuándo dijiste que... querías que fuera tuya ¿A qué te referías realmente? —Dijo con dificultad.

—Que fuéramos novios, por supuesto. —Desvió su mirada, no quería pensar en eso, tenía malas intenciones sí lo hacía llevando esa ropa.

— ¿No te referías a...otra cosa? Ya sabes...eso. —Se sonrojó, no era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

—No, no te obligaré a algo que no deseas. —Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, creía que no pensaba en eso, pero si esos eran sus temores, explicaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Y sí...deseo hacerlo?

—N-No tienes que hacerlo por mí, no me enfadaré sí no deseas. —No esperaba ese tipo de respuestas. —Puedo esperar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Su corazón quería escapar de ella, parecía subir por su garganta, no podía soportarlo más.

—Lo estoy. —Declaró, levantándose de su lugar. —Es tarde, tenemos que volver. —Le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la cueva, no quería hablar más del tema.

—Espera...—Susurró, pero él ya caminaba por el túnel.

Lo siguió en silencio, la sensación que recorría por sus órganos no era normal ¿habría tomado algo? Quizás eso explicaba porque el mayordomo la había mirado de ese modo al arrebatarle la copa. Pero ¿Y sí no era eso? ¿Y sí él realmente había despertado en ella emociones que creía que no tenía?

El camino de regreso se hacía eterno o ella estaba algo mareada, pero no soportaba el calor de las antorchas y tenía que sostenerse de los muros antes de seguir avanzando. Él no parecía notarlo, su mirada se concentraba en el túnel, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. No obstante, no pudo evitarlo más y cayó de rodillas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó preocupado girando hacia ella.

—N-No, no sé qué me pasa...pero necesito aire.

—Quizás es el encierro, estamos lejos del océano ahora ¿Crees poder resistir hasta que salgamos del túnel?

—Lo dudo. —Tomó aire.

 _"Entonces...te llevaré a un lugar seguro."_ Declaró una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, provocando que la castaña se sintiera peor al contacto con sus fuertes manos. Ryoma entró en una de las habitaciones que no estaban bajo llave, infería que una de ellas tendría ventanas para que la gente no viviera ese tipo de situaciones precisamente y se encontró con una que cumplía con los requisitos, incluso tenía una cama y algunas antorchas que la flanqueaban, quizás aún alguien las ocupaba para que estuvieran en buen estado. Sin pensarlo la depositó en el colchón y le dio agua que llevaba consigo siempre. Ella bebió tratando de sentirse mejor, sin embargo se percató que lo que sentía no era sed realmente, esos síntomas los había oído en alguna parte o leído, fue cuando Tomoka apareció en su mente y le recordó una conversación que habían tenido sobre la excitación. Eso quería decir que en esos momentos deseaba a Ryoma...tal vez siempre lo había hecho, pero jamás lo había tenido en sus posibilidades, y más lo hacía ahora que estaba a solas con él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Se sentó a su lado para probar su temperatura. —Estás ardiendo, deberíamos volver. —Abrió la ventana junto a ellos para que entrara aire.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Fingió una sonrisa. —A—Además...no siento deseos de irme aún. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo, Ryoma-.

—Pero podemos seguir estando juntos afuera. No tenemos que separarnos de inmediato.

—No hablo de eso, quiero estar a solas...contigo.

—Yo también, Ryu...digo Sakuno. —Estaba nervioso y no sabía porque. —Pero este no es un buen momento...

—Eso es porque... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Adivinó sus pensamientos, entendía por lo que pasaba.

—N-No he dicho eso. —Desvió su mirada. —No quiero presionarte.

—No es así, confío en ti y...quiero hacerlo. —Musitó, encontrándose con su mirada perpleja. —No sé porque me siento así hace algunos días, cuando tus manos rozan mi piel me siento bien, pero al mismo tiempo es como si me dieras la corriente o tuviera un choque eléctrico. No puedo explicarlo...—Se sonrojó aún más. —Es una sensación placentera de esas que nunca es suficiente, como cuando nos besamos, logras tensar mis músculos, siento como mi cuerpo arde y pierdo el control. Sentía temor al principio, porque no entendía qué me estaba ocurriendo, ya que aunque me sentía extraña, a la vez necesitaba más todo el tiempo, quizás suena egoísta...pero no puedo evitarlo. —Sintió deseos de llorar. —Sé que no debería sentirlo, me avergüenza hacerlo, llevo poco tiempo junto a ti y me siento así. Al igual que ese día en la cascada que pensé que iba a suceder, pero luego se marchaste, me sentí como si lo estuviera haciendo mal. No sé porque me siento así, sólo contigo despierta ese lado de mí que creí que no existía.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, es normal que suceda. —Limpió sus mejillas. —El único egoísta he sido yo por creer que sólo yo me sentía así.

— ¿También lo sientes de esa forma?

—Sí, pero no desde que estamos juntos, más bien desde nuestro primer encuentro en el barco. —Admitió. —Los demás tenían razón, supongo que de mucho antes me he sentido atraído hacia ti, pero no quería reconocerlo. Entonces te vi en el barco y comprendí que no podía ocultarlo más. No obstante, la ropa que luces y bueno has llevado estos días, no es algo que solías llevar la última vez que te vi, teniendo en cuenta que además has cambiado en algunos aspectos. —No quería enfatizar en su cuerpo, pero era así. —Por lo que...despertaste algunas sensaciones en mí que creí que genéticamente no había adquirido. —Pensó en voz alta en lo de su padre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Genéticamente?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró.

— ¿Q—Qué piensas ahora?

—No quieres saberlo. —Se burló.

— ¿Porqué? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Ahora que me has dicho todo esto, no tengo buenas intenciones. No voy a resistirme más.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?" Susurró nerviosa,_ Ryoma calló sus dudas con un beso apasionado inesperado, aunque su corazón latía mil, quería sentir una vez más la magia que él despertaba en ella cuando la tocaba. Lo sintió sobre ella, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, encendiendo sus cuerpos y no fue necesario decir nada más, porque habían adquirido un nuevo lenguaje para comunicarse. Ryoma se aproximó a su oreja para besarla con delicadeza, deslizándose por su cuello como si se tratara de un instrumento musical que debía usar con cautela, pero que a la ansiaba recorrer sus cuerdas para crear una nueva melodía. Sus labios eran cada vez más cálidos, colando incluso su lengua en su piel, descendiendo por sus hombros desnudos. La habitación parecía haberse vuelto un sauna, comenzaba a sentirse ahogada y le costaba trabajo respirar, pero no quería que se detuviera. Besó su clavícula y se detuvo en su blusa que estorbaba en sus maniobras. Sus labios se acoplaron una vez más, Ryoma la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a subir la blusa, recorriendo cada centímetro de su abdomen plano con sus labios húmedos, mientras Sakuno hacia lo mismo levantando su camiseta, recorriendo su torso desnudo con sus dedos hasta que ambos lograron quitarse la parte superior. Les costaba trabajo respirar, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus corazones parecían ir en sincronía con sus movimientos, se encontraban uno encima del otro observándose, Ryoma siguió besando las curvas de su novia hasta explorar sus pechos, quitando su brasier para que no estorbara. Entonces la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos sudaban y le bajó la cremallera de la falda para ver sus bragas.

Tras haber arrojado sus jeans lejos, hizo un camino con sus besos en el que se dedicó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo sin tomar atajos, quería conocerlo. Sakuno era uno de esos misterios en su vida, una chica que aparentaba ser tímida en un principio y quizás algo distraída para alguien que la conocía por primera vez, pero él ya no podía decir sólo eso de ella, porque esa descripción carecía de sentido para él. Su cuerpo ahora era como un mapa del tesoro que debía descubrir. Se detuvo en sus bragas y las bajó por su tronco hasta llegar a sus piernas, donde las sacó con avidez mostrando su verdadero cobre del tesoro. La besó con tanta intensidad a la altura de sus caderas que la castaña liberó gemidos descontrolados, cuando se acercó a su sexo. _"Eres hermosa, Sakuno"_ Le susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No sabía por qué sentía vergüenza en esos momentos, tal vez por el hecho de que era su primera vez desnudándose a alguien, pero se alegraba que esa persona fuera él. " _Tú también lo eres... Ryoma-. " Susurró sonrojada, admirando su cuerpo desde esa perspectiva._

Sakuno se sentía más bien como un paisaje adormecido que comenzaba a despertar frente a las caricias que él le hacía, logrando hacer verdaderos huracanes cuando sus labios se encontraban con los suyos y encendían su cuerpo, pero al final de todo volvería a florecer, pero no del mismo modo. No podía resistirse más a sus encantos, sus maniobras se manifestaban con tanta ímpetu por sus extremidades que sentía como si se estuviera orinando ahí mismo, como si un líquido caliente saliera de ella. Lo observó quitarse los bóxers negros, dejando a la vista su miembro que se esbozaba hacia ella, no sabía si era porque nunca había visto uno antes o encontraba que su tamaño era llamativo, su corazón latía con fuerza. _"Confía en mí, no pasará nada."_ Le dijo sigilosamente y se acercó a su sexo para que sus cuerpos se unieran, besando su cuello con dulzura. Los gemidos de Sakuno se volvieron iban en crescendo, era un dolor que no podía explicar cuando se encontraba adusta ante la situación, pero después el frenesí se apoderó de ella y se volvió un dolor placentero pertinaz que esperaba no dejar de sentir jamás.

Sakuno respiraba profundamente apoyada en la almohada de la cama, mientras Ryoma estaba acostado a su lado del mismo modo sudando, pero ya había podido saciar su deseo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Respiró Ryoma.

—S-Sí, lo estoy. —Suspiro agotada.

—Eso estuvo...

—Increíble. —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sintieron deseos de reír producto de esa coincidencia.

Se quedaron un minuto contemplando el cielo, aún las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad de múltiples colores, era una noche especial. Se cubrieron con unas sabanas que había cerca y se quedaron ahí un momento antes de regresar. Sakuno apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, comentándole que llevaba el cabello demasiado largo, gracias a dichas palabras una sensación de remembranza acudió a su mente, recordando todas las veces que le había dicho eso y solía enfadarse. Pero entonces antes de reaccionar del mismo modo, él agregó que le gustaba que fuese de ese modo, sonrojándola otra vez. _"Te amo, Ryoma-."_ Le susurró, lo hacía desde hace muchos años y decirlo lo hacía sentirse liberada. " _Yo también, Sakuno." Declaró, besando sus labios._

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta, quedaron pasmados al descubrir que ya todo había terminado, se preguntaban cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se habían ausentado. Al mirar el reloj del vestíbulo se percataron que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. En los pasillos ya no había nadie, estaba todo ordenado y las luces permanecían apagadas. Salvo por alguien que se encontraba dando vueltas por el pasillo de la segunda planta. Sakuno rogaba que esa persona no se tratara de su abuela, porque habían faltado a sus reglas de estar solos pasados la media noche y no sólo habían hecho eso. De seguro la regañaría por su ausencia.

—Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer, tortolitos. —Se burló una voz que conocían bien.

—Momo-Sempai ¿Qué haces a éstas horas? —Preguntó Ryoma aliviado.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué han hecho todo este tiempo solos? —Enarcó una ceja. —El capitán me ha enviado a buscarlos y me dijo que no regresara sin ustedes, así que he decidido quedarme aquí en el pasillo para ver si volvían.

—Ah ya veo.

— ¿Y-Y qué hay de mi abuela? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Gracias a que bebió mucho alcohol, no ha notado sus ausencias. A veces preguntaba por ti, pero hemos podido engañarla. Así que lo mejor sería que volvieras a tu habitación antes que se entere que no estás.

—Sí, tienes razón. Muchas gracias, Momo-Sempai. —Sonrió Sakuno avergonzada y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de cabello negro que la miraba en silencio. —Debo irme, Ryoma-.

—Lo sé, yo también debo hacerlo o el capitán se enfadará.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. —Le sonrió nerviosa, no se podía despedir teniendo a Momo-Sempai ahí mirándolos ni hacer que se retrasaran más.

—Qué descanses. Nos vemos, Sakuno.

Cuando la castaña se marchó, Momo hizo una sonrisa burlona ante la despedida que habían tenido _"¿Desde cuándo la llamas por el nombre?"_. Él hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y se abrió paso en las escaleras para caminar de regreso a su habitación, no obstante su mejor amigo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aún tenía miles de preguntas qué hacerle que esperaba que las respondiera tarde o temprano. Ya que le debía una por haber evitado que Sumire hubiera hecho acto homicida, dándole más alcohol de la cuenta.

Una mañana zarpó el barco que los había traído, Sakuno contemplaba la isla de Okinawa a la distancia por última vez, recordando todo lo que había vivido en ella, ya que fue donde vivió sus primeras veces con él. Sin duda sería un lugar al cual volvería en el futuro, lleno de magia, misterios, historias enterradas, paisajes inolvidables y sobre todo, el origen de su amor correspondido. _"¿En qué piensas?"_ Le preguntó el chico que erizaba su piel siempre, "En nada". Musitó. Ryoma posó su mano sobre la suya y se dedicó a observar con ella como la isla comenzaba a hacerse diminuta en medida que se alejaban más de ella, pero aún así jamás la olvidaría.

 **The end**

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, este one shot fue creado por la semana de Smut de la página de facebook Ponta Pair. Siempre veo sus actividades, pero no había podido hasta ahora. La verdad ha sido un verdadero desafío escribir smut para mi, ya que no es mi especialidad. Y no se imaginan todo lo que tuve qué hacer para inspirarme xD Realmente admiro a la gente que escribe smut, porque hay que darse el tiempo y al menos yo que es el primero, ya que en mis otros fanfic sólo he dejado a la imaginación, fue complejo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y comenten: D

Gracias por pasarse, cuídense! Saludos

}


End file.
